


Take Charge

by Chooboozle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha Stand Off?, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, alpha!Dan, alpha!Geoff, alpha!Ryan, implied Dan/Gavin - Freeform, jealous!Ryan, omega!Gavin, omega!Michael, slight Michael/Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said: Could you do a fic were ryan is an alpha and michael is his omega?</p><p>Ryan, a noble, caring gentleman of an Alpha, has been courting his Omega, Michael for approximately five months. Personally, Michael just wishes that Ryan would take charge as an Alpha and mate him already. Geoff, sadly, has no mate, but however <em>he</em> also wishes that someone would take charge with the lovely Omega, Michael, however, he plans to be the one to do it, himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry! Prompt requests are closed for the moment, HOWEVER, they WILL be opened soon! Gather all of the brilliant ideas that you want and come on down whenever they open again!

“Rye, you aren’t drinkin’?” the British Omega asked as he leaned against his Alpha, Dan. Ryan just shrugged before he shook his head, ‘no’.

 

“Have to drive. Michael’s drinking, though, so at least I’ll have some fun tonight with taking care of him,” the Alpha Gent laughed, taking a sip of the ice water of which he was drinking. Gavin giggled as he locked his fingers against Dan’s waist, beginning to swing on the Alpha Brit. Gavin and Dan have mated a while ago and Michael already told Ryan of how jealous they were. Ryan was currently courting the Omega ginger, however, they have been together for almost five months now. Ryan was just a gentleman, always believing that there was a good need for romantic courting before the deal was sealed of having being mated to each other. It wasn’t the fact that he was scared to commit and be mated to Michael as his Omega; Ryan was just a gentleman who wanted Michael to  _know_ that he was no ordinary Alpha just looking for an Omega to fuck while in heat, or just for show and games.

 

Ryan knew how badly the Omega ginger wanted it, though. He knew _exactly_ , because Ryan had urges as well. Once while in the shower, all he could think about was the ginger--just imagining Michael all wet  _just for his Alpha_  and Ryan would be licking him open just before claiming Michael. That night, Ryan actually  _knotted_  his hand as if he were a little Alpha puppy, totally new and fresh and didn’t know how to control his hormones. He squeezed his hand around his knot, gasping and imagining it being his Omega’s tight, slick ring. It was a good thing he was in the shower, especially with the load that he spilt out that night when he came. He doesn’t even recall being in heat that night, either.

 

Sure, he wanted to mate Michael, but he just wants to make sure when the time is right to mate his Omega, he could tell it’s getting close, however.

 

\---

 

Michael was drunk before the first hour was even up when they arrived at the bar. Ryan let him loose to converse and interact with others, and although Michael was grateful that Ryan wasn’t the one to crack the whip as far as freedom goes, he still was pretty upset that the Alpha still  _refused_  to mate with him, not matter how much he’s asked for it. Michael was a reasonable Omega--at least he would like to think that--and sure, he understands that Ryan is just respectful of the Omega and would like to show his love by courting but, god dammit, Michael would absolutely  _kill_  to have Ryan’s knot in him, or even just to have leisurely sex! That would be nice, too.

 

The drunk Omega groaned, placing his hands into the crook of his folded arms on the counter. He was getting more woozy than anything, the side effects of the alcohol blurring the reality that he was in; the sides of his vision was dragging along with the ‘ballooning’ feeling that was residing in his head. He had a lot on his mind tonight; between Ryan and work, the Omega couldn’t have a nice buzz going on and so he just sat there, his head on the counter.

 

“Hey, Michael,” chimed a familiar, kind voice. The drunk Omega lifted his head, his attention immediately perking up. It was a familiar tone that belonged to an  _Alpha_  so it was just instinct for an Omega to respond happily, even if the Alpha was a familiar, long time friend such as this one.

 

“Hey, Geoff,” the Omega weakly chirped, still leaning his head to the side on his arms, looking at the Alpha. “Rough night tonight.”

 

“You look like it,” Geoff said, sitting up into the bar stool until he was on completely, swirling the seat around around he faced the Omega ginger. “You also look like you need some company, huh, boy?”

 

 _Boy._  If the Omega had a tail, it would be wagging in happiness at the little term. Ryan usually never called Michael pet names like the ginger would like.

 

“Sure,” the Omega agreed, twirling his seat to face the Alpha, although he overshot the swirl a by a little bit due to his disorientation of the alcohol, however, he was quick to correct himself.

 

“Where’s Ryan?” Geoff asked the Omega after asking the bartender for a simple shot of Jack Daniel’s. He offered the Omega drink, but the ginger declined.

 

“He’s chillin’ with Dan and Gav.”

 

“Why are you alone?”

 

“He said I could be alone so I went to get some drinks. Then I just sat here because I don’t feel like movin’,” the Omega answered.

 

“An Alpha shouldn’t leave his Omega all alone...especially while drunk,” the Alpha sighed quietly, placing a caring hand on the Omega’s thigh. His shot came and Geoff downed it in a split second before returning his attention back to Michael. The Omega raised an eyebrow before smirking.

 

“You implyin’ somethin’, Geoff?” the Omega slightly giggled, even flinching at the Alpha hand that begin to slide slowly, but the Omega soon began to enjoy the touch, the alcohol not beginning numb the nerves that allowed him to  _feel_. Geoff’s touch was very soothing, the numbing sensation making Michael feel quite silly.

 

The Alpha hummed, a notorious chuckle escaping his lips. “I’m just implying the fact that he should be more responsible; especially for an amazing Omega such as yourself.”

 

“G-Geoff, come on. You know I’m with Ryan...he loves me ‘nd cares for me.” The Omega ginger began to shift in his seat, trying to ignore the rising heat in his chest. Geoff’s words were getting his attention, his inner Omega melting to the compliment of which the Alpha was cooing.

 

“Michael, come on,” the Alpha purred, “I’m just sayin’...” Geoff leaned in and purred, invading the Omega’s space. Michael couldn’t stop his inner Omega from purring, allowing the Alpha to lean into the ginger’s neck, breathing in his scents. “You smell wonderful, Michael.”

 

“Thank you, G-Geoff,” Michael wore a wobbly smile like a love-struck cartoon. The heat in his chest was now unbearable and the ginger looked down at his feet to hide the blush that was taking over his face.

 

“Can I tell you something, Michael?” Geoff whispered against the Omega’s ear, driving Michael’s knee in between his legs; a purposeful move so that the Omega could  _feel_  the heat that was radiating from the Alpha. Geoff  _slowly_  began to grind into the Omega’s kneecap, making Michael bite his lip in reaction to what he was feeling that was  _Geoff the Alpha_.

 

“Y-yes, Geoff, y-you can…” the Omega bit his lip, shuddering at Geoff’s breath against his ear lobe. He had to bite back a moan as he felt the bulge in the Alpha’s jeans. It was a knot--Geoff was in heat. Michael exhales a sharp breath,  _trying_  to contain himself from offering himself to the Alpha.

 

“An Alpha needs to take charge...especially to an Omega as pretty as you...when was the last time Ryan took charge for his little Omega, huh?”

 

Michael bit his lip, daring to breath in the air as he scented the Alpha; he shuddered. “I-it’s been a while…” Michael answered.

 

“I could take charge, Michael,” Geoff smiled actually rubbing his nose against the Omega’s neck, making the ginger flinch. “You have needs, Michael, and I can take charge for those needs…”

 

“G-Geoff, I-I--” the ginger closed his eyes, the heat rising from both his chest and cheeks making it almost impossible for the Omega’s eyes to remain opened.

 

“Would you like that, Michael?” Geoff interrupted. “Would you like for me to take charge?...I could take you home and  _fulfill_   those needs for you… I would eat you out until you couldn't even  _think_  straight, anymore…I could knot you...fill you up so much, you wouldn’t even know what to do anymore except just  _take it_...”

 

Michael moaned aloud, his drunken mind allowing his inner Omega to show through  _completely_  as he felt himself gush at the Alpha’s words. That would be absolutely  _wonderful_ , in his opinion. The Omega whimpered slightly, nodding his head slowly, closing his eyes.

 

\---

 

Ryan decided that he was bored of Gavin trying to tell the dullest jokes from his past experiences in life. It was practically Animated Adventures all over again, especially since he recalled the time he went blind, he threw up on the toilet, he made a woman take pictures of them even though she was about to go into an ambulance. It was all repetition and Ryan had to give the Alpha Brit, Dan, credit for dealing with Gavin’s shenanigans. With a small “bye”, Ryan went away from the table to go look for his Omega.

 

He took the paper cup that was empty of anything with him as he began to turn the corner where the bar was located until he felt his heart stopped. His eyes snapped open and he practically crushed the cup in reaction at the sight before him. 

He saw Michael-- _his_  Michael--leaning into Geoff, sinking his head into the croof of the Alpha’s neck; his arms were tangles around the Alpha’s shoulders; Geoff had his bottom lip slightly bit as he settled his hands onto the Omega’s waist, pressing his fingers down on  _Ryan’s_  Omega.

 

For the first time in what felt like  _years_  Ryan felt the knives of pure  _anger_ rushing through his veins as he gritted his teeth, walking over towards the two. Geoff’s soft expression snapped into realization as he breathed in the approaching Alpha’s scent, turning his head to meet Ryan’s. His expression  _then_  turned into of that that matched Ryan’s: teeth grit, eyebrows furrowed and eyes low. The Omega that was dipped into the elder Alpha came up, gasping as he breathed in Ryan.

 

He smelled  _angry_  and although “angry” was not a smell for most; it was for the Omega. Michael immediately peeled himself off of the elder Alpha, hanging his head low, involuntary whimpers leaking from his throat.

 

Ryan snarled, his eyes piercing into Geoff’s, a low, angry growl being emitted. “Get. Away. From him.”

 

“Back off; you don’t know how to take control as an Alpha  _even if you tried_.” Geoff spat, standing up from the seat. Slowly, the commotion at the bar began to quiet down as the two Alphas quickly drew everyone’s attention. Ryan snarled, growing closer to the elder Alpha until their faces were close to each other. Their teeth were grit; expressions so twisted in anger, the Omegas in the bar lowered their heads. Michael was biting his lip, just looking at the two. Their faces were stone cold, their teeth showing as it to see who could present their fangs menacingly better. The ginger whimpered, shifting in his chair as he breathed in their scents: completely dominating and  _angry_.

 

“At least I’m not low enough to try and  _steal_  your  _friend’s_  Omega just because I’m horny enough to do so.” Ryan growled, his fists clenching as he stared into Geoff’s eyes, piercing them with mental knives.

 

“Get some  _real_  balls to add to your pathetic little cock, bitch,” Geoff growled.

 

Michael bit his lip, continuing to squirm,  _especially_  at Geoff’s words challenging Ryan. He looked at his Alpha’s face and it felt like the room  _completely_  fell silent.

 

“At least I don’t  _have_  to settle with just a hand around my knot, you fucking bastard.” Okay. That was a lie, but it sounded good at the time and since that Ryan actually had Michael as his Omega--he just wasn’t mated to him yet--it hit Geoff. Michael’s eyes were wide, his legs crossed as he continued to shift his weight. Heat beginning to pool up in his cheeks as he saw the two Alphas.

 

The ginger Omega gasped as suddenly he felt a hand on his arm, pulling him off of the stool. He was pulled into Ryan’s side. Michael’s eyes were wide and he whimpered as he breathed in the Alpha’s scent; so strong and practically  _coating_  the air that the Omega was breathing. Michael whined, but trying to contain it so that he wouldn’t cause a lot of attention to himself.

 

“Michael is  _mine_ , Geoff. Beat it,” Ryan growled. His arms were wrapped around his Omega  _tightly_ , making Michael gasp. “Just get away and we’ll pretend like  _you_  never started this.” Geoff began to position his hands to where they could grab at Michael before Ryan  _growled_. “Touch him, Geoff. I dare you.” Ryan continued to hold his Omega, purposefully, his voice  _impossibly_  low that was coupled with a dominating growl.

 

The other Alpha let out a low drone that seemed as if it had the potential to become a growl, but not quite yet. The elder Alpha looked at Ryan before straightening himself up. There was a snarl that was still held on his face before he droned out  _another_  growl before turning away.

 

Michael was in shock and awe, his arms being held  _tightly_  against his body from the Alpha that was holding him. “R-Ryan,” he shakily stated. Michael’s cheeks were still lit up, his muscles weakly shaking from sheer  _excitement_ as he was being held by an Alpha-- _his_  Alpha, who  _won_  the little “stand off” (if you could even call it that).

 

“We’re going home,” Ryan stated, his arms loosening their grip around Michael before the ginger Omega felt a strong hand grip his, leading him out the door. Dan and Gavin just sat there, the Alpha growling as he swiped at Gavin’s face whose eyes were just glued to the victor Alpha that walked out of the door.

 

\---

 

Michael was biting his lip, his feet shuffling as he tried to contain his squirming. The Omega ginger was shaking in both anticipation, yet fear. The ride home was absolutely  _unbearable_  due to the fact that the Ryan’s scent  _never_  went away. It make Michael whine softly, the Omega hoping that the Alpha  _wouldn’t_  hear, but at the same time, he was wishing the Gent would hear. He wish he would hear so he would  _know_  how eager his Omega was for him.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Ryan…” Michael whimpered.

 

“Michael, don’t worry about it,” the Alpha said, his voice low and strong.

 

“R-Ryan…”

 

“Michael, don’t worry about it,” the Alpha repeated.

 

“You stood up for me…” There wasn’t an answer as they pulled up to the apartment. Ryan got out of the car before he went over to Michael’s side and opening the door. The ginger whimpered, feeling the wetness in his jeans slicking up as he shifted his weight to get out of the car. “Ryan, I--”

 

“Shush, my little Omega,” the Alpha stated, beginning to help the ginger out of the car. Michael was whining as Ryan was leading him to the door, helping him up the stairs before they entered the house. Michael was whimpering shamelessly now; the anticipation of the Alpha now  _killing_  him. “Are you still drunk?”

 

“No...R-Ryan, I’m sorry, sorry, sorry--I promise I’ll never--” the Omega could not finish his sentence, however, because of the fact that there were a pair of  _crushing_  lips against his. The Omega whimpered happily, beginning to lick at the Alpha’s lips, sipping at them gratefully. Ryan wrapped his arms around the waist of the ginger and squeezing him  _tightly_. In response, Michael began to grind against the Alpha, gaining friction against his hard, weeping cock. All in all, the Omega was complete  _mess_ ; just watching the two Alphas actually having a stand off because of  _him_ make Michael hard and wet, the slickness in his cheeks that began to gush practically uncontrollably.

 

When the Alpha pulled away, he growled lowly, his teeth grit into a  _pleased_ grin. “ _No_ ,” he began, “you will  _never_  do that again; you’re  _mine_ , you hear? I am  _your_  Alpha and you belong to no one else.”

 

“Y-yes, Ryan,” the Omega spewed pathetically, his body now  _desperately_ grinding against the Alpha’s thigh. “You’re my Alpha--only you, Ryan…”

 

The Alpha took his hands and tilted Michael’s head upward before immediately dipping his face down into Michael’s neck, kissing the Omega’s skin tenderly and repeatedly. “You ready for your Alpha to take you? You _reeked_  the car with your pitiful, horny scent. Did I get you all worked up?”

 

“Oh, my  _God_ , yes, Ryan,” the Omega whined. “I didn’t realize-- _oh, my God_.”

 

“Didn’t realize  _what?_  That I  _know_  how to take charge as your Alpha?”

 

“R-Ryan, please--I-I’m sorry…”

 

“You better be,” the Alpha purred, pressing the Omega’s body against his body. The Omega whimpered as he began to grind up against the Alpha’s groin, the little noises that he was making was now coupled by purring as he  _felt_  the Alpha’s hardness through his jeans. Ryan began to kiss at Michael’s neck once again before settling his hands on the sides of the Omega before starting to run his hands up Michael’s shirt. His fingers teased at the buds on the Omega’s chest, small whines leaving the younger’s lips.

 

“Ryan, Ryan,  _please_ ,” Michael begged, biting his lips as he began to take his hands and palm at the tent in the Alpha’s pants.

 

“Michael, patience. I’m going to fuck you right here and I will do it as I please. I am  _your_  one and only Alpha,” Ryan purred, peeling the Omega’s shirt off. Michael shivered as heat began to rapidly escape his body without the insulation of his shirt and he looked at his Alpha with pleading eyes. “You’re so ready for me, Michael, I can  _smell_  it.”

 

“Y-yes, Ryan; I’m so ready for you…”

 

The Alpha crouched down, his hands undoing the Omega’s pants as his tongue quickly began to swirl around the bud of Michael’s chest. The ginger Omega whimpered, tilting his head back, taking his hands and curling his fingers into the locks of hair on the Alpha’s head. Once Ryan got the Omega’s pants off, he immediately began to reach behind Michael, spreading his cheeks with both of his hands and gripping the skin  _harshly_. Michael yelped loudly, his hard cock practically  _dripping_  precum on his stomach.

 

“P-please, Ryan...I-I want my Alpha--been waiting for so long--”

 

Ryan didn’t say a word as he moved over to the other nipple on Michael’s chest, kissing it lightly and rubbing his lips all around the hardening bud. Michael whimpered, feeling a gush of fluids escaping his body as he both got wetter  _and_  precum began to ooze out at an alarming rate. The Omega was so close  _just_  from his Alpha’s touches alone. Ryan began to circle his fingers around the Omega’s entrance before he pressed in. Michael whimpered and yelped, immediately rocking back to sink down on the Alpha’s fingers, showing his eagerness for Ryan’s knot to be inside of him.

 

Ryan  _finally_  pulled away from the Omega’s chest, just focusing his fingers inside of Michael, scissoring and curling the fingers against Michael’s prostate. The ginger yelped, wrapping a hand around his weeping cock and it wasn’t two seconds later that he was coming, spilling his load all over Ryan’s chest. He moaned loudly, continuing to rock back to where he was practically fucking himself with Ryan’s fingers. Warmth began to flow through the ginger’s veins as he tilted his head back, completely  _done_  from just the fingers that were curling inside of him.

 

“Did I say you could do that?” Ryan jokingly teased, a huge smile plastered on his face. The Omega shuddered, coming down from his high as he shook his head, no.

 

“R-Ryan, I want  _you_  now, please,” Michael whimpered, gasping when Ryan slid his fingers out of the Omega. Michael was shifting his weight around, trying not to complain at the loss of being filled. The Alpha smiled as he finally stood up, the Omega shuddering as he immediately began to try to work the Alpha’s pants off,  _especially_  after seeing how hard the Alpha was.

 

“You’ll have me, my dear,” Ryan purred, turning the Omega around. He bent the ginger over the table of the dining room and immediately cupping Michael’s ass and spreading the Omega’s cheeks. “Oh, Michael,” the Alpha cooed, appreciating the sight of slickness that coated Michael’s entrance; even the juice began to slide in a thick bead down the Omega’s cleft. “You’re  _soaked_.”

 

The Omega nodded, his face against the polished birch wood of the table. “I want my Alpha to fill my ass--knot me--make me squeal…”

 

“What about the  _other_  Alphas, huh?” Ryan asked, taking one hand off of Michael’s ass and beginning to fiddle with his zipper. The Omega was  _quaking_  under him, his muscles involuntarily twitching in such  _anticipation_. “What about them, huh?” The Alpha’s clothed cock that were being contained by his underwear  _eagerly_  began to poke out of the boxer’s slit once he unzipped his jeans. Michael yelped, feeling the length practically striking his ass as he desperately began to rock back, wanting to immediately be filled by the rock hard member. “Would you be bent over like this--like a little  _whore_ \--practically gagging for their cock--their knot inside of you?”

 

“I-I’m sorry, Ryan,” Michael moaned. “I-I didn’t--I’m sorry...I was just beginning to get tired of-- _ah_ \--waiting...I’ve been wanting you for so long…” Michael was practically  _straining_  as he was trying to sink down onto the Alpha’s cock, but Ryan’s strong hands keeping him from doing so. The Alpha growled, mostly in pure sexual thrill as he saw his little Omega so  _desperately_  try to fill himself up on his cock. He never thought of having such a time with the Omega Lad--he thought of leisurely sex that would just end with lazy kisses and cuddles--but  _this_  was all he was looking forward to now. Michael was practically  _dripping_. “I’m sorry, Ryan,” the Omega whimpered. “P-please, take me…”

 

“I will, Michael,” the Gent purred lowly, leaning in to press a kiss against the Omega’s shoulder blades. “I’ll  _prove_  to you how much  _control_  I can take as your Alpha…” Ryan finally took his hands off of the Omega so he could sink his pants down along with his boxers, kicking him from around his ankles whenever they fell. 

 

Michael moaned, closing his eyes at the words. He felt his cock straining against his stomach, already leaking precum. “Y-yes! P-please, Ryan, I’m your’s…”

 

The Alpha purred as he  _finally_  began to press into the Omega, immediately growling in pleasure as the wet, tight walls began to clamp down on his thick cock. The Omega gasped in a lungful of air as if he had been neglecting the very thought of breathing. He gritted his teeth, his hands beginning to play with his own member, smearing the precum all over the tip of his cock. Michael pressed his forehead against the table, breathing heavily as the Alpha began to press in where the thicker part of the base of his cock that would be his knot.

 

“ _Ryan_ ,” the Omega choked out.

 

“You’re mine…” was all the Alpha grunted as he took his hands and began to tease at the Omega’s nipples, his cock now filling Michael  _completely_. The Lad moaned, bucking his hips up into his hands.

 

“M-My fucking God,” the Omega cursed from the thick, long Alpha cock that was inside of him, the Omega beginning to rock his body on and off of the member. “F-fuck me, Ryan...F-fuck me as hard as you can…”

 

The Alpha moaned as he pulled out of his Omega, just before the curves of his head began to peek through before pounding right back into Michael. The ginger yipped, biting his lip to try and control anymore embarrassing noises as the Alpha began a rough riding rhythm, slapping his groin into Michael’s ass with speed and harshness in his thrusts.

 

“Oh,  _fuck_ , Michael,” Ryan moaned, his teeth gritted as he continued his thrusts. The slick walls of Michael’s ass accompanies by the  _clamping_ tightness of the Omega’s rim was making the Alpha practically drool in ecstasy. Michael fell limp under him, small curses and noises escaping his lips every so often. Ryan began to lean against the Lad, curving his thrusts to the side and mentally laughing when he heard his Omega  _squeal_  in pleasure. Ryan  _felt_  the muscles that squeezed his cock began to slick up with even more juices, coating his cock with every thrust. “Oh, my, you’re so fucking wet…”

 

“I-I’m gonna come again, Ryan,” the Omega practically gagged out, gasping heavily in rhythm of the Alpha’s thrusts. “I’m gonna fucking come again. I-I wanna come from your knot…” the Omega whimpered.

 

“But we just started,” the Alpha’s hands began to cup the ginger’s ass again before sliding his hands to the Omega’s waist.

 

“I-I can’t--fucking  _God_ ,” the ginger cursed, bucking into his hands once again spilling his load. The Alpha released a low rumble of pleasure as he felt Michael clamp down on him once again, the Omega practically writhing under him. “Fuck!” the Omega spat, rocking his body against the Alpha, meeting his thrusts halfway so that the force of movements would be rougher.

 

Ryan huffed out a moan as he began to pull Michael from the table, however never actually pulling his cock from the Lad. His knot was beginning to swell and pulling out now possibly meant that he wouldn’t be able to go back in; as much as Ryan wanted to continue, he had to admit that his end was near from seeing his Omega so  _desperate_  and needy for his Alpha's cock. Michael moaned, clawing at the table of which he was being pulled from but Ryan was just too strong. The Alpha used his hands to pull Michael away from the table and down on the floor, angling the Omega to where his ass was raised in the air and his head was pressing against the hardwood.

 

Michael yelped as he felt the cock of his Alpha sink into him deeper from the position; Ryan just groaned, feeling his slightly swollen knot now  _fully_ inside the Omega. His groin was pressed against Michael’s ass and he began to push in; not so much as pull out, but just repeatedly pushing in and releasing, Michael’s ass never leaving the seat of his lap.

 

“Jesus!” Michael spat out a curse as he felt the Alpha’s cock not only rubbing into his sweet spot with each press, but the knot of the Alpha also beginning to expand. Michael was practically gasping in what seemed like hypoxic air, not getting enough of it to feel refreshed. Ryan just groaned, his fingers pressing into Michael’s sides  _hard_ , leaving little red marks that would most likely soon turn purple against the ginger’s milky skin. The Omega was just whimpering in pleasure, feeling the Alpha’s knot inflate inside of him, filling him to where all Michael could do was just crouch there and  _take it_ ; he couldn’t move, the bast of Ryan’s cock along with the inflation of Ryan’s knot wouldn’t allow him. Soon, he heard his Alpha groan in pleasure and  _warmth_  began to fill him, shooting up until Michael just felt limp. “S-so fucking  _big_ ,” the Omega’s jaw fell slack at the burning stretch of the Alpha’s cock.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Michael,” Ryan said passed grit teeth. “You’re fucking mine. You hear me?”

 

“Y-yes!” the Omega whimpered, pressing his cheek into the hardwood floor, his mouth gaped open at the feel. It completely took him by storm; never before had the Omega  _ever_  felt this full and he didn’t want to experience from anyone else  _other_  than his Alpha, Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, the stand off sucked *weeps*


End file.
